the love we share
by animecartooncouples
Summary: Edd and Marie both merry different people but then .there partners die,they meet up again with there own kids and love sparks between the two
1. Edd,s life until he meets

A 29 year old Eddward woke up from his sleep he got up from his bed and got changed "have wake her up also"he said. Edd went to the room across his bedroom and opened the door and walked to a black bed and shake up the person sleeping on it "come on Rose is time to wake up you do not want to be late for school do you ?"Edd said. "daddy I dont want to" .A young girl mumbled she got up from her bed and looked at her farther Rose had her blue pj,s on with a flower in the middle she slowly rubbed sleepy her eyes from being woken up "lets go get dressed or you will be late for school breakfast will be ready in a few minutes ".Edd went down stairs and cooked breakfast soon after he finished cooking Rose come down stairs wearing a pink t-shirt black leggings and a brown skirt on top .Rose went and sat down and waited for her breakfast .Eddward came out of the kitchen with tray and placed it down on the table apple porridge ,Orange Juice for Rose .free ranged scammed eggs and Coffee for himself "are you looking forward to school honey ".Edd said "yes I am " she said as she eat her breakfast after they both were finished with breakfast and Edd washed the plates "ready to go rose "."yep*Rose looked up at her farther and giggled as she held up her hand so her Edd got took a hold of it once they were hand in hand they left the apartment and went to left for peach creek primary school "ok honey have a good day at school " Edd said as he kissed rose on the cheek"thank you daddy I will and you have a good day at work".

Edd went to work he arrived at a 4 feet high building Edd walked in went to his work space sat down on a chair and turned on the computer and went to work "hey Edd ".said a voice behind him. Edd looked behind him to see his boss . "oh hello James how are you doing this morning ?" .James is a older men with grey hair and blue eyes " am fine Edd but I tell you. your lucky your a single parent my wife and daughter just dont love me anymore you know what they said to me after I left they said "yeah just go remember to bring back money " James began crying "my little girl and lovely wife they become so cold to me". **Edds thoughts "thats because you drink and party all the money away "end of Edds thoughts** " so Eddward did you meet a women yet ?" James said." we both know he can,t" a voice come besides James. they both look to the voice and saw it was a young men with blonde hair and green eyes . "oh come now dont be mean jack " said James. Edd just turned away and continued with his work. After he was finished with his work at evening he went to pick at Rose at school "Daddy !". Edd saw rose looking happy as always "did you have a good day at school honey Edd said."yep I did daddy guess what we are getting a new student Monday" Rose said happily ." oh are you that is great news make sure you treat him or her nice ok honey ". "I will!" she said Edd smiled at his only daughter. he held reached out his hand to hold hers and rose took went back home.

After they got home Edds mobile phone went off he answered it "hello this is Eddward speaking ". "hey Sock head whats shaking me and lumpy are going over to your pace tonight so make sure you tell rose " Eddy hanged up. Edd sighed "Rose your uncles are coming to visit" ." uncle Eddy and uncle Ed ? yay"she jumped up and down. Edd went up stairs to his room and got changed from his job suit to his home cloths Edd went down stairs he had on a black jumper and orange jugging bottoms a knock was heard coming from the front door. Edd opened the door to see his two childhood friends Eddy and Ed "hey sock head " Eddy said ."hey double D " Ed said."hello gentlemen come on in . Edd moved aside so his friends could come in . "uncle Eddy uncle Ed " rose happily said. she run and jumped on Eddy and Ed . they both fell to the floor with rose on top of them "hey kiddo " Eddy said " hello little Rose " Ed said .Edd closed the door and went to make coffee for them. he come out of the kitchen and saw Rose listening to one of Eddy,s how to get rich quick scam they use to do when they were kids. Eddy now works as a moving men. Ed works in a comic store and Ed works in An IT Company the three of them are happy doing the jobs they like.

Edd placed the tray on the table and smiled at his two friends more like brothers were talking and having fun with Rose his daughter just loved to hear all the crazy stories we did when we were younger the ones she loved to hear the most were of us and the Kanker sisters and how they kiss and torment us 'how we use to ran away with lipstick marks on our faces. after we continued telling more stories to rose she fell asleep on Ed,s chest all three of the EDS smiled at her Edd went to pick her up and put her down to bed . Edd went down stairs and sat down with Eddy and Ed. "so hows Rose doing she,s turning 13 next week isn't she" Eddy said. "yes she is and to tell you the truth am scared when she has questions on her changing body and I will not be sure on how to answer her " Edd said . "dont worry Double D sahara can help her " Ed said ."am she she can but Sahara is only 21 and knowing Rose she would want to know what happens after the changes are done remember Ed she,s my daughter " Edd said " am sure you can figure it out Double D after all your smart well come on Ed if we don,t leave we,re miss the bus " Eddy said ." ok Eddy " Eddy and Ed got up and left Edd,s apartment .

Edd now tired went to bed to get some sleep **Edd,s dream "hello Eddward" said a young women who looked around the age of 24 she had brown hair and black eyes. Edd looked up and saw the young women ."hello Eddward from here on out I am your assistant my name is Jane" she said ."oh said a 23 year old Edd I am looking forward on working with you Jane " Edd said . "Jane will you please Merry me " Edd said. "yes yes ! I will merry you Edd " Jane said . one month they got married. 9 months later Jane gave birth to beautiful baby girl with brown eyes like Jane and black hair like Edd. sadly Jane passed away after she gave birth to Rose end of Edds** **dream.** Edd woke up with tears in his eyes " Jane I miss you is not easy raising Rose by my self is going to be even harder next week when she turns 13" Edd whispered. He got up from bed and went to wake rose up form sleep after rose woke up he cooked breakfast and they eat." so Rose what are you planing for your birthday next week anything ?" Edd said." I do not know yet " Rose said just then a knock was heard from the door Edd got up and answered "oh hello Jacky you here to see Rose "Edd said ."yes I am mister Vincent " just then Rose walked up to Jacky "hi " Rose said."hey Rose guess what I just found out a place that sells jelly filed doughnuts you wonna come "Jacky said. "can I dad? please "Rose begged her dad ."alright fine I know how you love your doughnuts just do not eat to much ". "ok bye dad" Rose said as she closed the door and went with Jacky .

After that Edd went to have a shower and got cleaned up then went down stairs and got him self a bowl of oats as he was about to eat. The door was knocked again Edd went to answer the door to see Eddy and Ed they both had looks full of fear in there eyes they went insides Edds apartment Edd closed the door and turned to face his two friends."what has gotten into you two ?" Edd said ."T..THEY ARE BACK !"both Edd&ED shouted who,s back?"Edd said trying to clam his two best friends down"it horrible the Kanker sisters are back !" Ed shouted. Edd's face went from calm to full on panic. Its been 20 years since the Kanker sister,s moved away and now they are back.


	2. Marie,s life until she meets

**NO NO PLEASE DON,T I BEG YOU ! NOO BEN** FLASH ... A 28 year old Marie woke up full of sweat" that damn dream again shit why"Marie said she got up from her bed and got changed into her normal cloths she put on a black T-shirt with a Skull in the middle ,blue got out of her room and went to the kitchen to make breakfast two fried Eggs and beacon on toast with two coffee's Marie put them down on the table and went back up stairs she went to a black door with a Linkin-Park poster on it and opened it she went to a white bed and shoke up the person sleeping on it "come on Danny wake up " Marie said. the young boy got up of bed.

Sleepy rubbing his eyes "morning mum" Danny said he wore linkin-Park pj "come on down breakfast is ready " Marie said. she went down stairs and waited for her son to come down after a few minutes Danny come down stairs wearing a white Linkin-Park t-shirt with a black jumper under it and ripped blue jeans. they both eat breakfast "look Danny I know you don,t wonna move but we have to mum,s not getting good money working here " Marie said ."dont worry about it Ma is fine " Danny said as he finished his washed the plates and with Danny by her side they both left the house. Marie doped Danny at school and went to work Marie walked at a grocery store she outback and started to date all the food "yo Marie whats up " said a voice .Marie looked behind her to see is was her core worker had green hair and green eyes.

"oh hey Sky whats happing everything ok ?" Marie said." no everything is not ok my best friend is leaving today "sky said with sad puppy look in her eyes ." she,s only leaving because the pay here sucks and I for-one agree with her I would two would move if only my husband wasn't a chief of a high IT company" Sky and Marie looked up and saw Joyce an old women with grey hair and black eyes . "so Marie when are you gonna goand find your self a ..

Sky was interrupted by Joyce putting a hand over her Marie just rolls her eyes and continued with putting the dates on the food after her job was done Marie went and picked up Danny from school on there way home Marie was the first one to break the quiet"so how was your last day at school Danny"Marie said while looking down at Danny."it was ok "Danny said when they got home the packed up all there

things and left that old house they got in the moving track and went to there new track stopped and Marie and Danny got off and saw went and moved everything inside there new house after a few hours of getting everything in place they was a knock on the front door ." thats strange did you tell someone were we were moving to Danny ?" Marie said ."nope I didn't know were we where move too " Danny said . Marie went and opened the door and saw her two sisters Lee and May standing outside " what the hell when did you know we were gonna come ?"Marie said." we just knew sister love remember "they both said . Marie stepped aside

to let her sisters in and closed the door"heyy Danny were are you boy " Lee said ."yeah come on out we wont hurt you" may said."yeah right ante Lee and ante May last time you said that you hugged me to death " Danny said as he come in with hands in his pockets. Lee and May both smiled at each other and then smirked at Danny as they both gaped him and rubbed his hair and kissed him. Marie just smiled and went to get coffee for all them once she come in the living room Marie saw Lee was telling Danny about the old days when we were kids and how we scared the whole cul-de-suck in fear. Danny favourite stories was the ones about the EDS and how we used to go and chase them all over peach creek'kissed them and they would run away with kiss marks on there faces once we finished talking and telling stories about the good old days Danny fell asleep on may,s

legs Marie,Lee and May smiled at picked him up and put him to bed she come down stairs to talk more with her sisters"so how's Danny doing now adays ?" Lee said ." his doing ok a bit bad like us when we were kids but his been doing ok " Marie said" thats good "May said after a few hours of talking Lee and May both left the house saying they needed to catch the last bus home Marie closed the door and went to her bedroom to get some sleep

.Marie was moving and shaking alot in her bed as she tried to go to sleep **Marie,s dream a 22 year old Marie was walking around trying to find her best friends Jakes house as she was about to turn the corner Marie was graped and token to a dark old house she was throned to the floor five boys got on on her and ripped all her cloths and striped naked a boy she knew was friends with Jake his best friend Ben took her and Rapped her. "NO NO PLEASE DONT I BEG YOU NOO BEN!." after that Marie blacked out she woke up and looked around the room and saw Jake was looking at her**

 **with worried eyes Jake had black hair and black eyes . Marie woke up and hugged him while crying. Jake went down on one knee and asked me to merry him."yes of course I will Jake" Marie month later we got married. 9 month later Marie gave birth to a lovely baby boy he had blue eyes like Marie and black eyes like Jake. 2 month passed and Jake passed away from cancer. leaving Danny and Marie alone end of Marie's dream .** Marie woke up shaking and with dried teas in her eyes."I miss you Jake I dont know what to do without you sometimes" Marie said as she wiped away her tears she got up from bed and went down stair to find Danny awake and talking with his two ants."hey morning guys" Marie said . "morn... " said Lee ."hey May why dont you go and take Danny out with you so he can know

peach creek more " said Lee."sure you ready Danny Antie May is going to show all the great places of this small town " May said as she got Danny and went outside."had another night more Marie ?" Lee said."same one as always " Marie said after a few hours alone the front door slammed open "MARIE,LEE! " May shouted ."WHAT! they both said at the same time " you never know who me and Danny saw as we were walking along we saw Eddy and Ed " May said . "the EDS wow is been what 20 years since we moved away and haven,t seen them" said Lee. Are the EDS and KANKERS going to meet up?.


	3. They meet

Edd went to answer the door to see Eddy and Ed they both had looks full of fear in there eyes they went insides Edds apartment Edd closed the door and turned to face his two friends."what has gotten into you two ?" Edd said ."T..THEY ARE BACK !"both Edd&ED "shouted. "who,s back?"Edd said trying to clam his two best friends down"it horrible the Kanker sisters are back !" Ed shouted. Edd,s face went from calm to full on panic. "hold on you two let me get us some thing to drink and then we can talk about this ok"Edd said, as he went to the kitchen opened the fridge and got out 3 cans of Dr Pepper. Edd come out of the kitchen to the living room holding 3 cans of Dr Pepper put them down on the table and sat down . Edd,Eddy and Ed opened the cans and took a sip "so how do you the Kanker sisters are back? remember you two did have An over bored imagination back in the day" Edd said." we do know we saw May walking around going inside of a candy store and coming out with a young boy and gets this she had a smile on her face with is strange I dont ever remember May and her sisters ever giving true smiles like the one May gave that young boy she was with " Eddy said." you dont think may have being replaced with a shape-sifter alien do you guys? "Ed said."first of all Ed you have being reading to many comics working at the comic store and secondly May have just being with her son did you two ever stop and think about that remember we have all grown up and maybe started family,s. look at me I have a daughter of my own and I changed a lot since I was a young-en "Edd said.

"yeah your right sock head I guess me and lumpy here were too in shock to even think about that"Eddy said as he took his last sip of Dr Pepper" Eddy said. Eddy and Ed got up and head to the door Eddy was about to open ."wait Eddy you said May was with a young boy how old did young boy looked like ?" Edd said remembering Rose saying that they had a new student tomorrow."I dont know because me and Ed here were in shock and in a hurry but the kid looked like his was about the same age as Rose if not maybe younger then her " Eddy said "see ya man " Eddy said as he and Ed left and closed the door. **"I wonder could that boy be the new student Rose told me about ?. Edd thought to himself.** a few hours have passed and Edd was reading a book about fiction a knock was head from the door Edd got up and answered the door to see Rose with a happy face and a bit of jam running down her mouth. Edd moved aside to let his daughter in the apartment and closed the door."so had a good time with Jacky eating doughnuts" Edd said with a smile on his face."d..do not say doughnuts I eat to many" Rose said while she put a hand near her mouth as if saying I am going to puke if you say anything else about doughnuts."

Edd just laughed at this "see I told you not to eat to many doughnuts" when it was time to eat dinner and all the food was on the table and they began to eat chicken roasted with honey and mush potatoes." so are you excited about having a new student in your class tomorrow " said Edd." yep I am I just hope I can become friends with him or her " Rose said. after they fished their food ." night daddy "said Rose."night honey"Edd said as they both went to sleep. Next morning Edd was woken up by a already to go Rose "come on daddy get up i want to go to school " Rose said ." ok ok honey let me get up and get changed "Edd said " ok daddy" Rose said as she left her farther,s smiled at his daughter and got ready he put on his back and grey job suit and went down sitars to have breakfast once they were done Edd washed the plates and took Rose to school."ok honey have fun and do not forget to be nice to this new student today ok " Edd said." ok daddy i wont bye now " Rose said as she run to school . Edd smiled at Rose and went to work. Edd went to his computer turned it on and sat down and began work Edd sighed. "is going to be after school hope that new student is not one of their sons " Edd said after work was done he went to pick up Rose from school."dad!" Rose shouted . Edd turned around to see rose ruining with a boy about her age with her they stopped in-front of him both breathing hard. after they got their air back Rose spoke. "daddy she is the new student Danny " Rose said," hello Danny is nice to meet you" Edd said. Danny saw a weak man standing in front of him **this is Rose,s dad** **what a loser he thought**. he took out his hand and shoke it with Edds "nice to meet you mister" Danny said. "so what is going on here Rose,Danny?" Edd said. "do you mind if Danny can stay over our place for a little while please his mum is running late " Rose told her dad " well does Danny,s mother know were we live?" Edd said. "yep I told her over Danny,s phone"Rose said.

" well shall we get going ?"Edd said. "yeah" Rose said. "sure" Danny they got to Edd,s place he opened the door and went inside with Rose and Danny following behind .Rose closed the door."do you want thing thing to drink Danny,Rose?" Edd said ." Orange juice please daddy"Rose said."I just take ever you have " Danny said . Edd went to the kitchen and got 1 orange juice and 2 Dr Pepper he went to the living room and place the drinks for the kids and him self on the and Edd opened their drinks "cheers "Edd said .all three of them took a sip of their drinks. " so Danny I see you like Linkin-Park "Edd said as he looked at Danny's t-shirt"yeah I do when my mum first told me about them I was like what could an old band like a name like that be good but after awhile I liked them and now am a fan" Danny said with a smile on his face."wow uncle Eddy and Edd both likes Linkin- park don't they dad and if I remember you do two don't you?"Rose said.

"Well it is true that Eddy and Ed like Linkin-Park I used to but not any more"Edd said, "Eddy and Ed? Danny mumbled" huh " Rose said." oh sorry it just that you Eddy and Ed my mum and my two aunties are always telling me stories about this guys named Ed,Edd,N,Eddy and I tell you they are funny " Danny said laughing. " your,s two my dad and my uncles are always telling me this funny stories about how when they were younger this sisters called the Kanker sisters use to run around kissing them is so funny " Rose said while then looked at each other and said at the same time "WHAT!". " how can we both know the same stories?" Danny said . just then there was a knock coming the front door. Edd got up and went to answer the door. he opened the door and on the other side there was a young women wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans."hello" Marie said. "hello" Edd said. "am sorry I was ruining late from work so I couldn't pick him on time thank you for looking after my son I hope he wasn't any trouble " Marie said." oh that,s quite aright and no he was not "Edd said, Danny went to his mum."sup mum" Danny said."well thank you for all your hard work looking after my son we should get going thank you "Marie said."no mum I want to know why I know the same stories as Rose " Danny said.

"same stories?"Marie said confused. "yes just before you arrived to pick up your son we,re telling stories about my childhood years and some sisters they want to know how they know them "Edd said "yeah dad you said how this Marie girl would came and kiss you all the time" she gigged I think is cute" Rose said." yeah and you mum told me how this loser named Double D would run away from you all the time "Danny said. " huh Double D that's my dad,s nick name" Rose said. "Marie my mum name" Danny said. Marie looked at him "Double D? " Marie said. " why do you not you come in and we can tell our children how they know those stories " Edd said . Marie come in and closed the door behind her. " do you want anything to drink Marie? why don,t you have a seat down I bring the drinks in " Edd said." huh oh yes please and thank you Edd "Marie said Marie went and sat down and thought of how she ended up here.

The front door slammed open "MARIE,LEE! " May shouted ."WHAT! they both said at the same time " you never know who me and Danny saw as we were coming out the candy store we saw Eddy and Ed " May said . "the EDS wow is been what 20 years since we moved away and haven,t seen them" said Lee. Are the EDS and KANKERS going to meet up?. "ok so the EDS are here big deal is were they live I need to go work and drop Danny of at school " Marie said ." May and Lee left Marie's house. Marie left Danny at school and went to work it was new for Marie at first to get used to everything but after a while she got the hand of if a few hours went by and saw it was getting late she looked at her watch and and eyes widened it was 3:30 and she had to pick up Danny from school at 3.00" danny,s going to hate me for this " Marie said just then her phone ringed and she picked it up "hello oh Danny am sorry honey I be their soon what your friend said you can go to there house she wants to speak to me ok put me on hello oh I see thank you I be their soon thank you " Marie now here she is at Edd,s apartment with his daughter befriending my son.

Edd went to kitchen and got 2 cans of coke and water ,Orange juice he went to the living room and place the drink on the table." huh hey Edd what happen to the Dr Pepper?" Danny said."Danny don,t be greedy to him " Marie said." sorry we are all out if you want I can go and get some theirs a shop around the corner " Edd said,"oh no you don't need to that doub.. I mean Edd and besides he need to work on his manners . Edd just laughed at this " S..sorry " he said "it,s just that when we were kids you behaved the same as Danny "Edd said . " Guess becoming a mouther does that to you" Marie said,"yeah I know the felling being a dad is no easy job is hard" Edd said after a few hours it was getting late "it was great meeting you again Double D and meeting little rose here" Marie said. " no problem Marie and if you want you and Danny can come any-time"Edd said. Rose dragged Danny away and whispered" we should get my dad and your mum together" Rose said." yeah we should they thank us later " Danny said liking the idea Marie and Danny left Edd's apartment and walked home.

Edd closed the door later both him and Rose got changed for bed just Edd was about to go to sleep "hey dad you and that women named Marie look good together you should get together with her " Rose said gigging and left her farther,s room. Edd just laid there shocked at what his daughter just said." good grief that daughter of mine" Edd said as he went to sleep thinking of what is tomorrow will bring .


	4. A plan and marrage

Edd closed the door later both him and Rose got changed for bed just Edd was about to go to sleep "hey dad you and that women named Marie look good together you should get together with her " Rose said gigging and left her farther,s room. Edd just laid there shocked at what his daughter just said." good grief that daughter of mine" Edd said as he went to sleep thinking of what tomorrow will bring. The next day Edd woke up and got changed went down stairs and made breakfast for him self and they eat and washed the plates they left and went to school once they got there he saw Marie and Danny waiting for them"hello Marie,Danny " Edd said. "hello Edd , Rose " Marie said " yo Rose ,Edd" Danny said. Marie and Edd left them and went to work " so how are you doing Marie ?" Edd said."am doing good working hard looking after Danny and not giving a crap about anyone else" Marie said while laughing."that's good to know well this is my stop "Edd said." wow you work here this place is huge " Marie said while looking up at the building." well I will see you later this evening to pick up Rose and Danny bye Marie "Edd said."yeah bye double D" Marie said as she went to work.

once Edd was done with work he went to pick up Rose from school when he got out of his work building he saw Marie waiting for him Edd walked to Marie." hello Marie you did not have to wait for me till I was done" Edd said. " well I didn't but i want it to plus your work place is only a walk away from were mine is so yeah should we go and pick up Danny and Rose " Marie said. " yes lets go " Edd said as they walked together to pick up their kids from school

Danny and Rose saw their parents coming to pick them up and talking."so you ready Danny". "yeah lets do this Rose".when Edd and Marie made it to school they saw Rose and Danny smiling and looking at them. both confused at this they said "what?". "oh northing " they both said. As they walked on ahead of their confused at this again Marie and Edd looked at their children and said "what are you two planning ?" Danny and Rose looked at each other and then their Parents "you both are going on a date " they said to Edd and Marie while smiling." and what makes you so sure we if went to go no this date you you two set up huh"Marie said."Marie is quiet right why?"

Edd said."because you need to look for other people "they both said. " Rose we can,t talk about this now let's wait till we are home ok"Edd said a little bit angry." Danny not now ok do you want to get grounded again "Marie said angry. " why do I always get grounded when ever I bring up Dad is not fair" Danny said." yeah am with this one on Danny Dad you always say we talk about mum at home but we never do"Rose said while crying. Danny held Rose,s hand and began running away. Edd and Marie both try to run after Danny and Rose they finally catch up to them and see Rose laying her head down on Danny,s shoulder they come closer but stop when they hear Rose speak."it,s not fair ever since dad has being working harder then ever and always force a smile on his face when ever we see a family deep down I know dad misses mum"Rose said. " Same here mum is always being working late making sure I do well in life but like your dad my old ma puts on a smile on her face when we see a family I know mum misses dad" Danny said.

Marie,s eyes winded when hearing this **his being looking after Rose by himself End of Marie,s thoughts .** Edd just sighed and went down and placed a hand on Rose,s shoulder Rose turn around to see Edd crying while at the same time smiling " am sorry I did not know you felt that strongly about it honey" Edd said."well I did dad " Rose hugged her Edd while came down and hugged Danny " am so sorry sport " Marie said while crying." Idiot-old ma " Danny said while hugging her. after they were done with the hugs and all the crying " Marie would you like to go on a date with me ?" Edd said . Marie just smiled when she heard this"sure double D I love to"Marie said. they all went home and got some sleep the next day after work Edd and Marie got ready for their date they left Sarah to baby sit Danny and Rose and went for their date they sat down and ordered their food when the food arrived they began talking about the old days. "haha oh yeah I remember " Marie said. "It was horrible" Edd said. " so Edd if you dont mind me asking what happened to your wife ? when Rose talked about her she was crying none stop"Marie said.

Edd sighed "it was hard on both of us still is .. you see my wife Jane died when she gave birth to Rose so since then I had to raise Rose on my own it was pretty hard "Edd said. "what about your self Marie? what happened to your husband?" Edd said. Marie recalled the memories she had with Jake"my husband Jake died of cancer 2 months after Danny was born" Marie said sadly. Edd put his hand on top of Marie's and smiled" it must if being hard but look what you have done you raised up Danny to be a fine young man" Edd said. Marie smiled back. " some to you Rose is a beautiful young women thanks to you "Marie said.

After the date they went home and said thank you to Sarah for baby sitting because it was late Edd offered for both her and Danny to stay the night. a few months past and it was Rose 13 birthday she had presents from everyone she knew and everyone was at her party Jacky, her two uncles Eddy , Ed ,Marie's two sisters May and Lee .her dad ,Marie and Danny. " happy birth day Rose ! " everyone shouted Rose thanked everyone and opened her presents and at her cake. after the party was over. Rose , Danny , Edd and Marie were seating down talking about Rose birthday and if she liked it " well I have one more present to give you Rose and big one for Marie " everyone turned to Edd and faced him " what is it daddy ?" Rose said ." yeah and one for me I understand rose but me ?" Marie said. Edd got on one knee and faced Marie "Marie Kanker would you please merry me ?"Edd said.

" YES YES ! "Marie said as she jumped on Edd and kissed him on the lips . 2 months later they got married.9 mouths later Marie gave birth to a lovely baby girl she had green eyes like Marie and black hair like Edd. they named her Grace Vincent for the loving memory of Marie,s mother. after the birth Marie was able to go home with her husband Edd .Daughter Rose .Son Danny and newborn daughter Grace. after they all went home and put Grace to sleep .everyone Edd,Marie Rose, Danny went to sleep . at the middle of the night Danny and Rose both got up and went to the kitchen. " hey sis " Danny said,"hey bro " Rose said. " the Plan went well didn't it " said Rose . "yep it did " said Danny.

 **The** **End**


End file.
